


Pre-Packing Mayhem

by seriousfangirl97



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Love, Secret Santa, idk - Freeform, illegalgreek.tumblr.com, is like, levihan - Freeform, life - Freeform, naciu.tumblr.com, seriousfg97.tumblr.com, yoooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfangirl97/pseuds/seriousfangirl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story i wrote for naciu.tumblr.com for a secret Santa I participated in this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Packing Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy smut. you know you like it.

Levi looked over at Erwin and Mike, in the dim light of their local bar, sighing. "Its almost our Anniversary and I wanted to surprise Zoë with a trip to Japan, seeing how she wanted to go there for a while now. She said something about some garden... I can't remember the name..."   
Erwin chuckled, nodding. "I believe she and my wife were chatting about it the other day. The Southeast botanical gardens... Are you sure you have enough?" Levi nodded, looking into his drink as he sipped on it. "More than enough. I've been saving up since she mentioned it." Mike chuckled, patting Levi on the back. "Good job, Ackerman. You know how to keep your girlfriend happy." 

Levi rolled his eyes, downing his rum before standing up. "It was /Great/ being with you two annoying but you see I actually have a girlfriend at home. Waiting up for me." Levi looked over at Mike, smirking. "You still haven't asked Nanaba out? " Erwin said as he looked at Mike exasperatedly. "No, Erwin...I haven't." "We're going to fix that. Immediately... She gave you her phone number right?" Levi stared at the pair as he shrugged his jacket on. "See you two old men later." "Bye Levi" "Take me with you..."

Levi left the bar and walked back home, the moon full and past its midnight point. He shrugged his shoulders, to shield his face from the wind. "She should be up. "  
The early March cold had stung his face and neck, even through his scarf.

He arrived at their shared apartment a few minutes later, unlocking the security doors to The building before rushing up the stairs. He unlocked the door and was greeted by the soft smell of lavender and hot chocolate. 

Levi closed the door, locking it before removing his scarf, then his overcoat, hanging them beside a slightly longer coat belonging to Hange. He removed his shoes, hopping slightly to keep from falling. 

He stepped quietly over to Hange, the hardwood floors creaking, giving away his presence. "You're home early.~ Got annoyed by Erwin or Mike this time?" She said quietly as she continued writing. Levi hovered over her, taking a sip of her hot chocolate, humming contently. "Neither... I just wanted to be with you tonight. Wanna watch a movie?" "I can't...  
Busy writing my thesis..." "When's it due" "...A month from now..." He placed a blank page in her book before closing it and rolling the chair out from the desk, spinning her to face him.

"Thriller or adventure?" She sighed, putting her arms up. "syfy~ " Levi picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder, walking to the living room. " star wars?" She began to pat his butt as he walked out of their room "No... there's this new one I want to watch... Something called "Advancing Giants"..." Levi sat her down on the couch, sitting beside her, turning on the television and their Xbox. "What's up with people and their obsession with giant humanoids?" Hange shrugged, snuggling into his side. "There's an anime, which I'm still waiting for the second season... A manga, cross overs between the comics and manga, merchandise and a hella lot of fans and their wonderful creations..." "Wait you're still waiting for the second season? It's been like two years, right?" Levi sighed, looking down at her. "You only like it because a few characters look like us... Or so you say... Is this movie on Netflix?" Levi searched through Netflix scoffing when he found it. "Two stars? " "No... There's two and a tip of a star.~"

Levi nudged her gently, standing up and letting her fall face first onto the couch. "Did you eat?" No response. "Zoë, you have to eat..." He walked over to the kitchen and reheated last nights meal of spaghetti and chicken Parmesan. "Levi... Hurry up... It's like one in the morning." Levi frowned. "You don't have school and I don't have to work tomorrow..." Hange pouted, rolling off of the couch and sitting at the coffee table waiting for Levi. "Fine... Levi, my spring break's coming up on Wednesday... " "Make sure you pack up nicely. " Hange looked up at him as he set down her plate and sat down. "Levi... Where are we going?" "You worry about that in a week, just make sure you pack up before Wednesday, okay?" "Where are we going? " "I said don't worry about that, four eyes..." He sighed, pressing play on the movie, leaning back, Hange watching the movie and eating her dinner. 

Once she finished, Levi paused the movie once more to force her to wash her hands and mouth, sitting back down, waiting for her. She came back to the living room a moment later, sitting besides Levi, cuddling into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and watched the movie, holding her close. By the time the movie ended, Hange was laying in Levi, Levi's attention diverted to Kissing Hange's neck as she continued to watch, her eyes glued to the screen. When the end credits rolled up, Hange scoffed, turning off the t.v and sat up on Levi, straddling him. "That was an okay movie..." Levi nodded, pulling her down for a kiss. She complied, kissing him as she held herself up. "I take it you liked the movie." "Hell no... The special effects were horrible and the plot was lacking..." Hange giggled, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "Which is why you distracted yourself with kissing me?~" "Fuck yeah... So...can we tonight? Is the week of your torture done?" "Yes, Levi... We can have sex. But only if you tell me where we're going..." Levi pushed her off of him as he stood up. "well I guess I'm jerking off tonight. What type of porn do you recommend?" Hange pouted, sitting up. "Leviii... Definitely not the vore... Unless you're into giant women fucking and eating tiny humans..." "Wait what the fuck?! What type of kink is that?" Hange shrugged, walking to their room. 

Levi followed behind her, staying by the door as she plopped on the bed. "c'mere people McNugget." "I'm like a few centimeters shorter than you..." Levi said as he walked over to the closet, and switching out of his clothes. Hange watched him as he changed, biting her lip as she noticed how his muscles contracted and relaxed as he slipped off his pants and shirt, remaining in a tank top and his boxers. He walked over to her, laying down beside her, Hange immediately snuggling him. "You're my human McNugget.~ " "Sh-shut up, four eyes..." She kissed him slowly, closing her eyes as she moved on top of him. He pulled away a moment later. "We should get some rest... It's almost three in the morning..." "Why the sudden change?~ we're not going anywhere tomorrow...we'll have a lazy Saturday." 

She kissed his neck softly, earning a quiet moan from him. He held onto her waist, closing his eyes. "You know, I love you right?~" "Y-yeah, Levi.~ I love you too."   
He pulled her up into a gentle kiss, biting her lip before deepening the kiss. Hange moaned, pressing her tongue against his, entwining them before she pulled away and sat up, removing his shirt and her own. 

Levi bit his lip, rolling them around so that he was on top. "Bra-less tonight?~" "You would be too If you had to have those death traps on all day..." Levi leaned down and kissed her neck, nipping slightly. She moaned bringing her hands up to his back, grinding against him slowly. She stopped moving as he kissed lower, nipping and sucking on her breasts.   
Her back arched as he nipped at her nipples, a moan slipping through her lips. Levi pulled away, to kiss her passionately, Hange happily returning the passion. She slowly rubbed him through his boxers, earning a moan from him. 

Hange pulled away from the kiss, rolling them over once more as she removed her pants and his boxers, grinding against him, both of them moaning. "W-Wasting no time tonight, hmm Zoë?~" She nodded, aligning his cock with her entrance and slowly sitting down.   
A long drawled out moan made its way passed her lips as she rolled her hips against him. Levi gasped quietly, gripping her hips, lifting her up and bringing her back down onto him. Hange began to bounce onto him, clenching around him each time she moved up. She leaned forward, kissing him passionately, moaning into the kiss as he thrusted into faster. "L-Leviii~ I'm close" "M-me too." Levi rolled them over, thrusting into her faster, rubbing her clit as he began to kiss her roughly, Hange calling out his name as she orgasmed. Levi thrusted a few more times into her before he pulled out and orgasmed, his seed dripping onto her stomach. He cleaned her up, tossing the cloth into the hamper before she curled up beside him.

"We should do that more often.~" Levi pulled a blanket over them and wrapped his arms around her, snuggling into her side. "But if we do that, it won't feel as special.~" "Levi Ackerman...I have known you since year one of high school. It's been nine years since then... Everything we do together will be special, no matter how many times we do it." "You get sappy after making love." "You do too... Good night, Levi." "We're going somewhere you always wanted to go... Good night, Zoë." They slept peacefully in each other's arms until the sun's light warmed up their room, waking them up to a beautiful morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
